


Ours

by zhadrahni (cammeh)



Series: Nuisance [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammeh/pseuds/zhadrahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace belongs with his nakama.  (series was written before the end of the rescue-Ace arc, and so diverges from canon))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

At the next encounter between the Whitebeard and Red-Haired pirates, after squeezing their squirming and protesting 2nd division commander breathless with affectionate relief and smacking him upside the head with the same, Shanks' inquiring gaze fell for a little longer than was strictly polite on the 1st division commander's new eyepatch. When he noticed, Marco's left eye narrowed and stabbed a pointed look at the Emperor's missing arm; Shanks turned his head to hide a smile.

Ace used the brief distraction to escape out from under the Red-Haired's grasping arm and take refuge near Marco, who immediately reached out and shoved Ace's hat down over his eyes.

“Oi!” Ace complained, tugging it back up and dancing out of range of Vista's stealthy elbow jab from behind him. “What's with all the abuse?”

“Idiot,” Marco muttered, crossing his arms and looking sideways as Jozu sidled up to poke a hard knuckle into the side of Ace's ribs and make him yelp. The fire logia didn't seem to notice how he'd been subtly flanked by the division commanders, but Shanks had, and his eyes were twinkling.

“I guess it'd be no use asking you to join my crew, Ace,” he laughed. Marco snorted and turned to stroll away.

Ace grinned, eyes following his nakama. “I'm flattered, thanks, but nah—I think I'm good."


End file.
